What you won't hear
by De Lapin
Summary: Yukimura, captain of one of the institute of magic's elite investigation squads meets an infamous theif with a shady past and learns that it's not what he does say that matters but what he doesn't say that could determine the fate of an entire continent.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own prince of tennis since this is on .**

**I'd just like to say this is my first time putting one of my stories out there.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it kay', also child abuse,some explicit and non-explicit gore,violence, etc..**

**Second no flames please because we all know that they'll burn you in hell. I do however appreciate constructive critisism.**

**Pairings: YukimuraXRyoma for now, Don't know what other pairings I might include yet.**

What You won't hear

Ch.1: Meet "The Prince"

_~"You, stupid child this is all your fault, because of you your father isn't here," screamed a young woman with black shoulder length hair and what would have been kind brown eyes if they were not seething with hatred and cruelty towards the three-year old child she was beating. __The boy sat quietly staring straight at the furious woman with large empty golden eyes while she continued to hit and scream at him. "If it weren't for you pathetic excuse of a bastard child, I would still be able to make a living, now I have to starve to death with you, you wretched little piece of shit." Growing tired the woman stopped beating the little boy with her fists only to bring out a whip and shove him towards the wall so that his back was towards her. The whip screeched through the air as it came down on the little boys back creating a resounding thud as it hit. Blood dripped from it as the woman brought it back up preparing to hit the child again. When it came down a second time the blood on the whip painted the walls with red streaks and droplets of blood, still the child did not scream or cry, instead he stayed there frozen like a beautiful but broken porcelain doll. The woman continued to hit the child ten more times before there was a sudden flash of light emanating from the child. The bloody whip hit the floor and rolled to rest next to the decapitated head of the woman. The woman's blood covered the walls effectively erasing the stains originally left by the child's. It dripped from the boy's hair and dyed him completely red the only other color to him being his sharp but still empty golden eyes. Righting himself from where he had fallen against the wall the boy stood and walked over to the woman's head leaning down he kissed both of the empty brown eyes shut and whispered in a soft emotionless voice, " Oyasumi, Okaasan", getting up the boy…. ~_

"Chief, chief you won't believe what I the great Horio with my two years of information gathering skills has discovered." The annoying and loud voice of his subordinate broke through the golden- eyed boys dream bringing him back to the present. Agitated, at having to deal with one of his most annoying subordinates after waking up in a foul mood, he pulled his white news boy cap down, and tried to stop himself from injuring the nuisance a feat that he realized was getting harder with each passing day. The boys only saving grace was that he could actually do his job well, though the golden-eyed child suspected it wasn't from an abundance of skill but from the ability to annoy his "victims" into telling him anything he wanted to know and they would comply just so they could get rid of him. Fixing the idiot with a glare the "chief" practically growled at his subordinate to get to the fucking point. The idiot actually had the brains to look chastised as he gulped and did just that, "well, I found out that the Sasabe family will be gone from their mansion for about a month on a family vacation in the islands."

"When?" "This coming Friday sir." "You have three days to get me the floor plan, understood?" "Ha-". "I already have it ouji-sama." Said another equally annoying subordinate interrupting the first. "Mo..mo..k..a, you should..n't interrupt Horio li..ke that," said another subordinate this time a red head that was always blushing and stuttering in his presence. "Whatever", the pig-tailed screecher said handing the blueprints to their leader. Who quickly told them to station most of the members of their gang outside the library and the treasury, which were conveniently positioned on parallel floors so that they could catch and carry the items in question back to their hideout. Soon all three of his subordinates left the room leaving the golden-eyed boy known through out the city as "The prince" to plot his next move. Afterall, the Sasabe's and their "friends" were due for a bit of a wake up call. Thinking this the prince tugged at his white cap and allowed a small smug grin to spread across his face. "Mada Mada Dane."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Probabilities of survival

"Fujiko, Fujiko, do you know why Ryuuzaki-sensei is calling a meeting for all four of the investigation squads in the school?" An over-excited Kikumaru called as he bounced over

to his best friend Fuji. "Saa~ I'm not really sure, Eiji, maybe you should ask Inui," Fuji said looking at him through half-closed eyes. "96.3% chance that we were called to discuss the capture of "The prince" who recently returned to the capital city this month," Inui said his glasses glinting as he readjusted them. "Nyaa, Are we meeting royalty then, but wait why to we have to capture a prince!, Is he lost Nyaa." "Prince is just his nickname, he's really a thief who used live in the capital and just recently came back after robbing four cities blind in the region west of here" Ryuuzaki- sensei explained hearing the boys conversation from where she was standing in front of the conference room door. "Where's Hyotei ?",Oishi asked noticing as Eiji sat next him that they were the only ones missing from the conference room as both Fudomine and Rikkai's member's were present along with his own squad Seigaku. "You know how Ore-sama is he prefers to arrive fashionably late because god knows we can't begin without the great Ore-sama gracing us with his presence," Fudomine's Kamio said causing Niou, Marui, Akaya, and Momoshiro to snicker.

"Ore-sama is glad you've finally learned some respect peasant," Atobe said as he and the rest of Hyotei filed in. "Ore-sama hopes we haven't kept you waiting to long." "Actually, your'e only five minutes late Atobe," Yukimura said causing Atobe to glare at Oshitori who was now smirking at him and Gakuto to pipe in "didn't Oshitori say that we were supposed to be here an hour ago." Which caused Atobe to glare at him instead and Shinji to start muttering something that sounded suspiciously like damn diva was going to have us wait here forever, you'd think he'd have something better to do than waste everyone's time which led to a huge argument between him, kamio, Atobe, the rest of Hyotei and then just to add to the chaos Momoshiro and Kaidoh started fighting which caused Jirou to wake up and who upon seeing his idol Marui began chasing him around with a surprising amount of energy at the cheering of Kikumaru and Gakuto. Amid all this chaos three of the more responsible people in the room began to develop rather painful headaches namely Ryuuzaki, Tezuka, and Sanada, as Oishi was to busy being a worrywart to do anything and Yukimura and Fuji were enjoying their suffering to much to help. The noise didn't come to an end until Ryuuzaki shouted for all the boys to Shut up and sit down which caused all the guilty parties to sit down like obedient puppies.

"Now, I have called all four investigation squads here to discuss the issue of a criminal that has been causing law enforcement increasing anxiety, you have most likely already heard of him he goes by the Alias "Prince". Recently one of Seigaku's non-regualr squads led by a third year named Arai has failed to capture him and endured a disturbing amount of damage-." Ryuuzaki stopped speaking when she noticed Oishi raising his hand,"Yes Oishi what is it?" "Well, sensei it say on their report that Prince is around nine to ten years old, has no identity record in the capital cities archive, subsequently no record of formal schooling in magic, and an estimated magical ability level of a high mage, but that can't be right can it." "Of course not someone like that would be even more of a genius than any of our captains, if that's possible," Akaya scoffed earning agreement from almost all the members of the four squads.

However, Ryuuzaki stayed strangely silent after that comment causing some slightly uneasy members to question if the non-regular squads information was actually dependable. After her moment of silence Ryuuzaki pulled a large crystal ball roughly the size of a globe from a nearby cupboard and placed it in the middle of the conference table. "Boys, there's something I'd like you to see before you completely discredit the information given to us by the non-regualr squad. This is a montage of the memories of all the squad members present at the failed operation to capture prince led by third year Arai," She said bringing her hand over the crystal ball and causing the smoke that occupied the area within it to disperse revealing the image of a small mansion at night, "This is the Sasabe family household where we set a trap for prince using several members who managed to infiltrate Prince's newly assembled gang of thieves in the capital city."

_~The image focused in on the Sasabe family mansion as the owner of the memories made their way through a side gate into the mansions estate and made their way to library and began setting magical circles around the bookcases then covering them with carpet then proceeding to hide along with the other members of their squad. _The crystal ball sped ahead to the squad members encounter with prince. _A small cloaked figure wearing a white newsboy cap with long raven hair soon entered the library through one of the windows which had been previously locked by drawing strange symbols in red paint at all four corners of the window. The figure cautiously peered around the library before stepping toward a bookcase and into a magical circle. A circle of symbols began to glow around the figure seeming to trap him before the figure turned their head toward the owner of the memories and whispered something. Suddenly the figures boots began to glow and they proceeded to walk toward the squad member as though the circle had never activated. From beneath the cap the figure smirked. Golden circles now held the squad members captive blood curtling screams could be heard as they were swallowed in billows of smoke.~_

The images in the ball began to blur and twist before ceasing to form coherent pictures instead forming images of things more likely to be the product of a nightmare than reality. Molten gold glinted for a moment before disappearing among the disturbing images.

It was then that Ryuuzaki cut the images in the crystal ball off and began to speak, " As you can see Prince isn't someone who can be underestimated while most of the things he's stolen where books and small pieces of jewelry that were hardly missed by the families they were stolen from as they were mostly for show, law enforcement feels he can't be allowed to roam free as he may pose a serious threat in the future, with age he might eventually become an enemy to the crown and poses a potential threat to our government given that he was able to bring all those participating in organized crime within the city under his control within one week of returning and his disturbing amount of magical talent despite having no formal training. That is why we would like all four of the investigation squads to work together in capturing and recruiting Prince into joining the Imperial Academy of magical arts where we can watch over him and hopefully prevent him from causing any trouble in the future.

Atobe was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the boys, "While, Ore-sama admits that his easy defeat of the non-regular squad is disconcerting Ore-sama does not believe that Ore-sama is needed to capture a petty thief such as he no matter how much of a threat law enforcement believes him to be. "Atobe, You can hardly call the Prince a petty thief considering he broke into several of the oldest noble houses in the western region which are known to be protected by magical barriers wrought by some of the highest mages in history, including Echizen Nanjiroh," Ryuuzaki sighed and then continued saying, "If that is all I will leave you to begin you're plans." "Ryuuzaki-sensei, what about the agents that infiltrated Prince's gang?," Yukimura asked. Turning to look at him with tired eyes she simply said "Prince was apparently aware that they were spies and had them dealt with in a manner similar to those who participated in the Sasabe mansion operation."

"Ne, Ne Fujiko why does Ryuuzaki sensei look so sad?" "It says here in the report that her granddaughter was one of the spies in Prince's gang," Fuji replied after Ryuuzaki had left. Sanada cleared his throat bringing the chatter that erupted after that comment to an end, "Right, If that is all, I suggest we begin by gathering our own information on "Prince" as well as confirming the information given to us by the non-regular squad."

"Fuji and I will head to the slums then," Yukimura said before anyone could say other wise with a dazzling smile on his face that caused a majority of those in the room to shiver. "I'll look in on those in on those in the non-regular squad who infiltrated prince's gang and see if I can bring them to their senses with one of my juices," Inui said before exiting the conference room with both the sadistic tensai. "Poor guys they're going to be nailed with Inui's juice right after dealing with the prince," Momoshiro said. "I'm more worried about the prince Nyaa catching the attention of both of Them at the same time," Kikumaru said as he clung tightly to Oishi for comfort. "They wouldn't cause to much trouble right after that last incident, would they," Oishi said nervously. Inside the regular squad members silently prayed that the two sadists wouldn't cause too much trouble or at least no one would be irreversibly damaged. Akaya pretty much summed up what they were all thinking when he said, "We're all screwed."


End file.
